Cherry Blossoms
by Cherry Blossom Ai
Summary: Tk makes a mistake, will it cost him the girl he always loved?


Rating : PG 

Summary: A cute li'll Takari ficcy I wrote includes a wee bit of Sorato! Have mercy it's my first fic! 

Title: Cherry Blossems 

I don't own Digimon or any of the characters happy Bandai?! Besides if I did would I be writing this shit?! 

Hikari Kamayia walked out of her former Public school. She was finally graduating she was so excited! The dance was tonight! The thing she was most excited about was TK. He was her prom date they were gonna dance,hug maybe even kiss. Epp! Hikari thought, kissing! She was only twevle and she was thinking about that! Hikari mentellely kicked herself for that, she still had a crush on Tk, it started when she was eight years old in the Digital World. Hikari always waited untill T.K came out so she could walk with him. Hikari was wearing a pink and white tanktop with her dark pink shorts and of course the camera. (Kodak or Poloroid?) TK finally came out she looked at her watch it was 4:00. TK was wearing jeans and a black and blue shirt. ''Konnichiwa Hikari! Sorry I was late Mrs. Hurichee (Yes I made up the name) kept the whole class in to learn obout the feild trip to Canada. You're coming right?'' TK asked, his sapphire eyes giving her a puppydog look. Hikari sighed and nodded. '' Sure I'll ask my mom if I can go I'm sure she'll agree.'' Hikari replied. She caught a glance at TK and he caught her. Hikari blushed crimson and looked away. They walked down the street together to their own houses. '' Look TK the Cherry Blossems are blooming! Aren't they pretty?'' Hikari said excitedly. TK nodded.''Mmmphfutrs!'' TK had a weird look on his face as he told Hikari to turn around and he peaked in her bag. ''Gatomon I thought Hikari said that you were staying home!'' TK said in suprise. Gatomon glared at him.'' I thought Patamon 

and I would take a look around Japan.'' she said. '' Patamon too?!'' TK said taking his bag off his shoulder to take a look inside. '' Hi?'' squeaked Patamon

TK sighed '' I guess I can't stay mad at you long besides I need someone to practise my *cough* words *cough* with.'' He said grinning. '' A speach? Tk what are you up to?'' Hikari asked giving him that cute lill' Hikari look. '' It's a suprise! If I told you now what would I say at the dance?'' He said pretending 

to be stern but eventually burst out laughing. '' Smooth Tk very smooth'' Gatomon said. '' I gotta go now okay? I'll be at the dance at 6:oo Matt's playing. See ya there, I'll be there I promise.'' TK said leaning over to give Hikari a kiss on the cheek but got inturped by: '' I believe in mircles you sexy thing bum bum ta dum'' mumbled a half a sleep Patamon. Hikari,Gatomon and Tk burst out laughing. They finnally walked down their own roads. 

* * * * * * 

TK walked down the road only to be tackled by who other then Davis (No brainer!) '' I heard what you said to Hikari and I don't like it'' Davis said to TK throwing him into the apartment wall. '' I don't wanna fight....'' TK said just before he was knocked out. 

* * * * * * 

'' Hikari you look so nice!'' Sora chirped. '' Matts my date and he'll be singing!'' Sora was wearing a skyblue skirt and a light pinkish yellow tube with a blue chocker on. Hikari wore a pink dress that went down to her ankles. '' Lets go!'' said Sora. 

* * * * * * 

6:00 At the Graduation Dance

" Where is T.K?" Hikari mumbled, looking around for her dance partner. Matt and Sora were dancing, Tai and Mimi were flirting, Yolei and Ken were sneaking *secret* glances at eachother, Angemon and Angewomen were by the park talking (no not that perverts!) A tear slide down her face she saw a pair of feet and looked up but only saw Davis. "Do you wanna dance?" he asked slyly. "Okay.. I suppose..." Hikari said whiping the tear of her cheek. 

* * * * * *

Where am I? TK thought then looked at his watch, Oh no it was 7:00! And I promised Hikari I would take her to the dance! TK quickly got up and ran to the dance. 

* * * * * *

Davis and Hikari danced slowly to the music then Davis leaned into kiss her. She closed her eyes, at least Davis was there not like Tk he promised he would be here and he was my best friend I thought I could count on him. Why? Hikari thought as Davis kissed her. She didn't even flinch. Why? She repeated in hher head over and over again. 

* * * * * 

TK ran into the dance building to see Hikari and Davis kissing. What?Why? HE ran out of the building not hearing Hikari scream his name. 

Tears running down his face he ran to the lake to sit there; it used to be Hikari and his favourite place. " TK? TK? I'm sorry... where are you? TK? Oh Tk I'm sorry for what I did!" Hikari screamed out to the night sky until she saw Tk's shadow. " Hikari? I.. I got knocked out by Davis I'm sorry I didn't come don't feel sorry for me go back.. he was there for you I wasn't..... I'm so sorry...." TK whispered to her. "No, I don't wanna go back I wanna be here with you I.. made a mistake I was in love with you since we first met I'm sorry." Hikari said as she knelt down and kissed Tk. " I love you too." Tk said as they walked in to see Tai and Matt practically killing Davis. " You little creep! Stay 1,000000 yards away from them I don't care if you are a digidestened!" Tai yelled " But, Tai he is a digidestened." Matt said. Tai sweatdrops, " Then you will go no where near my sister OUTSIDE of the computer lab!" Tai said crossing his arms. " What about class?" Davis asked weakly. " Shut up!" everyone yelled finally seeing Hikari and Tk walk out. "Wanna dance?" Matt asked Sora. "Sure!" Sora chirped. "Hey where did Tai and Mimi go?" Matt asked. *you hear moaning in the backround* Matt and Sora twitch as they walk out. " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MR. KAMAYIA AND MS. PINK HAIR! I'VE NAVER SEEN YOU HERE BEFORE BUT YOUR GOING TO THE OFFICE. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" The teacher yelled. "PEPPER BREATH" Agumon jumps out and roasts the teacher. "Thankyou, now close you eyes while I get dressed!" Mimi screamed. "Mimi, Mimi? Whoa sorry! " Palmon yelled as she walked in on them. Both Agumon and Palmon twitch. " GO" Tai and Mimi yell. 

ThE EnD ** 

Please R+R and don't flame ^_~ 

Luv Sunangel


End file.
